


Treat Yourself

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, Lee Jordan Wizard Rockstar, Musical References, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, crappy year, sex toy salesman, spattergroit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: There was nothing more relaxing than putting the closed sign on the door at the end of the day, and the same could be said for a shite year.Ginny Weasley didn't mind spending the New Year working at her brother's Joke shop after being sidelined from the Holyhead Harpies. She especially didn't mind when a charming salesman stopped by selling products with names like the 'Humdinger Howler'  or  'the Beaded Dragon.'It was amazing how one conversation with an old friend could alter her trajectory and improve how she treated herself.
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26
Collections: Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Treat Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> Thank you so much to the Hosts of this event. As well as to my amazing Alpha Marauve and Beta Emotionalsupporthufflepuff. You all are amazing, especially for encouraging me to dig a little deeper and being more open.
> 
> All ridiculous Sexual Lifestyle Product names are from the brilliant mind of Fae Orabel. I love how I can ask a friend for random wizarding sex toy names and bam, I have a plethora to choose from!💜
> 
> Prompt was, Treat YOSELF

"Welcome to Weasley's Wheezes, where whimsical is wondrous," Ginny grumbled out as the chime above the door signaled her to a customer's presence- the first of the day, nearly 3 hours after opening. She was not sure which was worse, the mad chaos of last week's Christmas and Boxing day, or this week's New Year, which was boring, and there was hardly anyone in the store. 

There was nothing more relaxing than putting the closed sign on the door at the end of the day, and the same could be said for a shite year.

Ginny had made it through 27 years of life without catching spattergroit. However, after a seemingly innocuous Holyhead Harpies autograph signing last spring, she came down hard with it. She was in St. Mungos for the majority of their summer training. Her family had even feared she wouldn't pull through for a while. 

After her recovery, she and Harry had a 'come to Merlin' moment. There was never any doubt that they were headed in different directions. She just didn't realize that Harry's path led him into the arms of Narcissa Malfoy- and Lucius. Talk about daddy issues. 

The cherry on her crappy year was just last month, after giving her team everything she had and then some, she was given a 4-month forced sabbatical to get her head on straight. Apparently, attacking an opposing team's player when they commented on her new facial scars (thanks to the spattergroit) is frowned upon. 

Stocking shelves and scolding kids who were just wanting to look and not buy was nowhere near as thrilling as feeling the wind through her long red hair, but still, it was nice just to be her. No press tours, no having to try to stay sane in front of the media, no having to watch what she ate to keep in shape for the team. She could just be Ginny, focus on herself for a little bit, and heal the wounds that her break up caused. Obviously, they were not compatible, nor meant to be. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt, she could still grieve the loss of a companion, a partner, and dear gods did she miss the sex. 

The bell went off again, and the greeting rolled out with a definite lack of zeal, "Welcome to Weasley's Wheezes, where whimsical is wondrous."

"You do know he doesn't make anyone else say that, right?" The lighthearted voice of Lee Jordan brought Ginny's attention from the witch weekly in her hand. 

She gaped at the good-looking man with chunky dreadlocks and a flashy shirt over muggle jeans. "That fucker. I'm gonna kill him." Her trickster brothers' words that 'the greeting was obligatory, and all the staff did it' flashed through her mind, followed by the ways she was going to get back at him. 

Lee looked semi-apologetic as he shrugged. "How long have you been here for anyways, Gin?" 

Ginny's outrage at her brother shifted to comfort at her friend's use of her childhood nickname. "Long enough to know that anything George says is mandatory is most likely just for a laugh." They both chuckled, the tension evaporating. "So, how may I help you? You fancy a skiving snack box, or maybe a patented Daydream Charm?" She inquired in her best customer service voice as she noticed a bag at his feet. "What have you got there?" 

Lee dipped his face and chuckled a bashful, almost flustered sound as he seized at some papers sticking out of the opening of the bag. "I present to you, your brother's newest money-making venture." He offered her a catalog with the name 'Lovegood's Love Goods' emblazoned across the front. Ginny seized the flashy reading material and started to thumb through it. She nearly choked when she saw the colossal dragon penis next to the bondage gear. "Sex toys? Lovegood sold the quibbler and is now making...  _ Dildoes _ ...? And you're what, his pimp?" she queried with a mixture of dubiousness and sarcasm. 

Lee shrugged his shoulders coolly and put two bundles of what looked like sample packs of oils and lubricants onto the counter. "We, in the industry, call them sexual lifestyle products. But yeah, that's the long…" He suppressed a snicker as Ginny just stared at him. "And short of it. And while I do have swag and magnetism," he did a little sexy movement to demonstrate his unmistakable style, "I ain't no pimp. But I have to pay the bills somehow, so I make the sales, and Xeno Lovegood makes the products. George-y boy was supposed to leave his purchasing form here for me to pick up, and I was gonna leave some free samples and a few catalogs with my business card in the back." 

Ginny hopped up onto the counter to sit as she continued to skim through the catalog. Some of the products' names were outrageous: The 'Humdinger Howler,' 'the Beaded Dragon.' She tilted her head and held the page out at arm's length to see the full scale of the...thing... she was looking at. 

"Wait, Lee, weren't you in LA? I don't understand how you can go from headlining concerts to selling 'Snape's Afternoon Delight'?" Done with her perusal, she swung her legs up onto the counter to sit cross-legged. "Someone's gonna get sued on that one, by the way…" 

The years had been kind to her former housemate, who had been the lead singer of the band 'The Lost Banshees' until last year. Unlike the other boys in his year, he had filled out nicely since school. His broad shoulders displayed a certain depth to him the flimsy material of his funky dress shirt, which he left untucked could not hide. He had the top three buttons undone, and his dark brown skin flashed through in a teasing manner. For a Salesman, he had the deconstructed dressed-up look going for him. 

Lee leaned against the counter and crossed one long, lean leg over the other, showing off a pair of dusty aged boots peeking out beneath the fray of his worn jeans. He turned to her and, with an effortless grin, began, "Would you believe Xeno got the original plans for it from Snape's journals?" 

They both laughed aloud at the idea of their former professor's penchant for sexual lifestyle products. 

Lee's laughter withered as he got sober thinking about the other part of her question."Yeah, I tried my hand at the Rock-star thing, but the business is just too cut-throat. There was too much pressure to be someone I'm not. It changed me as a person; I felt I needed to perform the way they wanted me to, look the way society and the media wanted me to look. LA wanted more from me than I was ready to give- more than I was able to give. It tried to make me something I wasn't."

  
  


"I figured you of all people would understand, Gin." His deep gaze fell upon her, and she noticed his deep brown eyes were like bottomless pools. They reminded her of a Pensieve; looking into them was like looking into a distant memory.

His leg was starting to tap, to some unheard melody in the air; she couldn't hear it. But with Lee, there was always music. He was music. His voice always carried a rhythm; the way he walked was a cadence all its own. "Have you ever paused and wondered what it would be like to just... do something for yourself... like just exist for the sole purpose of making yourself happy. Not to try to please another human soul, but just… I don't know...treat yourself to an experience- to something? Offer yourself the self-love you so deserve. That, after all, is the most extraordinary retribution. " 

Ginny felt like she had just overheard a song composed, not an old friend explaining his absence from the wizarding world. 

Lee ran his dark hands through his locks as he huffed out, "After I came to the understanding that the only person I really had to do anything for was myself, it altered everything. I was able just to be one with the music again." He looked up to her; his eyes ignited at the mention of music. "There's something special about being able to clock out at the end of a shift, go home and say goodbye to the stresses of the day. So, I got a nine to five with Xeno, selling dil..." He stopped himself with a smirk, "Sexual Lifestyle Products, so I can just focus on me for a while. Push all the distractions of the last year aside and bring it all back to the center. You know? " Lee's gaze swung back to Ginny as he reached over to straighten her name tag, hanging crooked across her Pink Floyd t-shirt. "So, I've seen the gossip in the papers about Potter's newfound... freedom?"

"Yeah..." she started as he moved his hands from the pin to brush her long red hair behind her ear. She shook to clear her thoughts, not because he sent a charge through her at the simple touch- Ok, that was precisely why. Was he opening up to her, or was he this uninhibited with everyone? It had never been easy for her to allow herself to be so exposed-emotionally, that is. But it was a new year, and she was ready to be a new Ginny, and she could think of no better treat than to put her heart on her sleeve and allow someone the opportunity to see how big it was. 

"Yeah, I know. For a while, I thought that distractions were exactly what I needed." Testing the emotionally deep waters, she brought her face up to meet his piercing gaze, at once feeling an acceptance and camaraderie that was freeing. "Being alone for the first time - entirely alone - I've never felt anything like it before. I'm not sure I love it yet, but getting to know myself has been somewhat enlightening."

"I suppose it would... And who says all distractions are bad?" He shrugged and then winked at her. "Some are perfectly lovely to indulge in." 

Ginny flushed and fiddled with her shoelace as the bell above the door went off again, interrupting the tune being orchestrated between the two of them. 

"Well, um...just have Georgey-boy owl me the order form later this evening, and I will get the order put in straight away," Lee asserted as he plucked up his bag. He began retreating out of the joke shop with an inevitable swagger, not taking his eyes or his grin off Ginny once. "That way, there's extra time... You know, in case anyone wants to add anything to the order form. You know, do something nice for themselves..." 

He pushed the door open with his arse while smirking at her. He wagged his eyebrows then continued, "Know what I mean..." before the bell chimed his departure. 

Sniggering and reddening slightly, Ginny glanced around the shop to make sure the new customer who had arrived was not close by. 

She weighed Lee's words. He had endured similar struggles the last year; anxiety, rejection, hurt, pain. And here he was, working as a sex-toy salesman and smiling. Stress-free because he could do what made him happy at the end of the day, not what someone else wanted him to do. 

If he could do it, so could she. 

Why not start with treating herself to something from the catalog. Ginny flipped to the very back and scanned down until she was what she was looking for. She grabbed her Mobile and punched in the digits listed there.

After barely one ring, his creamy yet confident voice answered, "I was hoping you would find the card in the back..." Even his voice on the phone sounded like a melody.

"Lee, I get off at 7. Fancy meeting at the Leaky Cauldron for a pint or two? My treat." 


End file.
